juntos
by Laureo A
Summary: por fin Terry decide ir al lado de Candy pero... ¿que Candy ya tiene un hijo?... tiene que averiguarlo pronto, tendra oportunidad de estar con ella en un baile de mascaras que se festejara pronto CAP. Final LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO.
1. una carta esperada

Nota de la autora: Bueno siempre me gusto mucho la serie de Candy y pensé que mi querido Terry merecía otro final aunque me gustaría más quedármelo yo pero bueno y mas por haberse tenido que quedar con esa Susana, si pudiera yo la... Tao-Kun: Cálmate no debes ser tan agresiva, cuando vimos ese capitulo por poco rompes la televisión. Laureo: Pero yo tenia razón por culpa de esa ellos dos tuvieron que sacrificarse, pero bueno no toda la culpa es suya si Candy no se hubiera hecho la mártir salvándola... Tao-Kun: Pero bueno mujer, que agresiva eres pero mejor a lo que estabas ¿no? Laureo: Oh! Lo siento me emociono bueno este se mi final inventado ya que al parecer nunca tendremos un final diferente...

Capitulo 1: la carta esperada

Habían pasado unos años, Candy llevaba un tiempo de haber regresado a trabajar al hospital Santa Juana ya que Albert había arreglado todo para que no tuviera problemas al regresar a su antiguo puesto (eso quiere decir que les advirtió a los Legan que la dejaran en paz y que ella nunca se casaría con Neal, así que mejor olvidaran sus sueños guajiros... Oh! Lo siento mejor sigamos), para sorpresa de algunos se había convertido en jefa de enfermeras por su buen trabajo, no se puede negar que tuvo una lluvia de pretendientes pero ella aun no podía olvidar a su amado Terry del cual oía de vez en cuando por que ahora él era una gran estrella de teatro lo que no había oído era aquella noticia que le habría devastado pero que al parecer todavía no pasaba, la boda de Terry y Susana, pero pensó que tal vez lo habían realizado en privado.

Cuando se aproximaban sus vacaciones recibió una carta de su amiga Annie desde Inglaterra. Candy, espero te encuentres bien te escribo para invitarte a que nos alcances y pases las vacaciones con nosotros, te estaremos esperando en la villa de los Andley que esta en Escocia. Atte. Annie 

Creo que seria agradable ir a Escocia hace mucho que no voy además podría recordar viejos momento- "cuando estábamos en el colegio y Terry me beso, creo que no debería haberlo abofeteado (¬¬)- sonrió al recordar ese bellos momento- de acuerdo Escocia haya voy- dijo al bajar del árbol donde se había acomodado para leer la carta (las malas costumbres nunca se quitan).

Mientras tanto nuestro artista tenía algunos inconvenientes...

Terry ya han pasado años desde que me dijiste que nos casaríamos, pero ¿cuando pasara eso?- "se que aun no la olvidas pero ¿por que me haces esto?" (no lo se tal vez por que lo mereces digo los chantajeaste a los dos, primero para que Terry se quedara contigo y a Candy para que no tratara de llevárselo... ¡me dan ganas de matarla! Tao- Kun: Vamos ella debió tener sus razones no muy honorables pero ella si lo amaba. Laureo: ¡¿Qué si lo amaba, no lo creo si lo hubiera amado lo habría dejado ser feliz con la persona que él amaba, además... je, je, je lo siento sigamos).

Pronto Susana debes acostumbrarte primero a la prótesis que te pusieron para que puedas caminar de nuevo- " si lo hicieras ya nada me ataría a ti y no me sentiría responsable por tu estado"

Siempre me dices lo mismo, siempre tienes un pretexto para aplazarlo... PERO SI FUERA ESA NO ME PONDRÍAS TANTOS PRETEXTOS VERDAD.

No le digas así tiene un nombre, el nombre más hermoso del mundo, si no fuera por tus chantajes y por mi estupidez podría estar con ella ahora...- tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿A donde vas?

a caminar... no te preocupes volveré no tengo con quien ir

Comenzó a vagar por las calles de Broadway, estaba tan enfadado con él mismo desde que había dejado a Candy su vida transcurría sin algo que lo motivara a seguir y superarse, si el teatro le gustaba mucho pero ahora no tenia a alguien a quien mostrar cuan bueno era, con quien compartir su alegría por actuar, Susana ahora era algo amargada, le hacia la vida miserable todos los días le recordaba que estaba así por su culpa, pero ahora que tenia la prótesis estaba pensando seriamente en dejarla después de todo ya puede caminar, Candy, el volver a verte aunque sea a la distancia me mantiene vivo, se que regresaste a tu trabajo en el hospital... e ido a verte sin que los sepas, te ves tan linda con el uniforme de enfermera, tu sonrisa es lo que mas extraño, fui tan torpe que nunca te dije que te amaba pero ahora de que sirve que lo haya admitido si no puedo decírtelo , estaba decidido la recuperaría a como diera lugar a su Tarzan pecosa. El había estado manteniendo correspondencia con Albert, que lo mantenía informado de todo lo que pasaba con su querida Candy. Pasadas unas horas de vagar por la ciudad decidió regresar al departamento donde estaban alojados, al llegar la chica le dijo que le había llegado una carta, al entregársela Terry vio con agrado que se trataba de una carta de Albert.

Terry:

Te escribo para contarte lo mas reciente que a ocurrido con la pequeña Candy, primero la han nombrado jefa de enfermeras, esta tan contenta por ello.

Pero tal vez lo que mas te agrade saber es que Candy pasara sus vacaciones en Escocía... como me habías contado que pensabas tratar de recuperarla, pues me parece que esta es tu oportunidad de oro, no la desperdicies.

Suerte...

Atte. Albert Andley

**Nota de la autora: espero les haya gustado mi primer capitulo y que sigan leyendo los demás, si tienen tiempo dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. un buena noticia

Capitulo 2: Una buena noticia.

Terry:

Te escribo para contarte lo mas reciente que a ocurrido con la pequeña Candy, primero la han nombrado jefa de enfermeras, esta tan contenta por ello.

Pero tal vez lo que mas te agrade saber es que Candy pasara sus vacaciones en Escocía... como me habías contado que pensabas tratar de recuperarla, pues me parece que esta es tu oportunidad de oro, no la desperdicies.

Suerte...

Atte. Albert Andley

Esa era la noticia que había estado esperando, que mejor lugar que Escocía para tratar de recuperar a Candy, a Terry se le iluminaron los ojos, ahora solo debía encontrar una manera para dejar a Susana en Broadway.

Sabes Susana tengo que ir a Escocía, por que mi madre me a pedido que la alcance en ese lugar para hablar y pasar un tiempo juntos a solas- " ahora no podrá poner ningún pretexto además ella odia viajar"

¿no quieres que vaya contigo Terry?

Me encantaría pero quiere vaya yo solo ya sabes es algo huraña, pero regresare pronto lo prometo

La chica no estaba muy segura pero no tenia otra opción mas que creerle por que sabia que no había vuelto a ver a Candy ( la chica lo había mandado vigilar que fichita es verdad, vamos Tao no te enfades es solo que ellos deben saber por que... es amenazada, por Tao , Tao-Kun: tratare de tenerla callada el mayor tiempo posible sigan leyendo con calma), así que Terry empaco muy feliz sus cosas saldría mañana mismo, podía hacer esto por que estaban en receso mientras escogían la siguiente obra que pondrían en escena. Salió ese mismo día se quedaría en algún hotel del muelle pero debía estar seguro de partir mañana mismo mientras mas rápido llegara haya mejor.

Mientras tanto Candy ya estaba en camino para Escocía, el viaje prometía ser tranquilo, en primera no era polisón y parecía que todo estaba en orden en el barco, pero si paso algo no grave pero si una sorpresa para Candy se encontró con un conocido suyo, se trataba de Cokkie, el chico que cuando conoció había querido ser marinero al parecer su deseo se había cumplido ahora era un marinero llevaba unos años trabajando en ese barco.

Sabes en parte que se halla podido cumplir mi sueño fue gracias a ti por curarme tan bien mi pierna ahora estoy recuperado del todo

No deber agradecerme nada, estoy feliz por que tu sueño se cumplió, además ahora soy enfermera...

Que bien creo que desde ese entonces ya mostrabas aptitudes para eso... te parece y hablamos sobre lo que hemos hecho estos años

Me parece perfecto... así se me hará menos largo el viaje.

Si, el viaje se hizo mas corto llegaron al parecer de Candy muy rápido, primero visito la tumba de Anthony que se encontraba en ese país, después de eso fue a la villa de los Andley para reunirse con sus amigos que ahora estaban casados, pero que aun así la seguían queriendo igual. Al tocar a la puerta salió Annie a recibirla al verla Candy se sorprendió su amiga estaba embarazada, parecía que tenia como 8 meses de embarazo.

Pero Annie... se ve que tu y Archie no han desperdiciado el tiempo, ¿verdad?

(sonrojo) que cosas dices Candy, también por eso quería que vinieras por que quiero que estés aquí durante mi embarazo y me enseñes a cuidar a un niño por que supongo que cuando estudiabas para enfermera te habrán enseñado algo

Claro que si Annie además cuide a los niños de la casa de Pony... con gusto te enseñare hasta podría ayudarte las primeras semanas

No tienes que regresar a trabajar

Si pero al parecer no creo que falte tanto para que tengas a tu hijo verdad

Pues según el doctor no... pero pasa sigamos platicando dentro, ¿quieres?

Claro

Candy no había estado antes en esa casa le pareció de los mas linda, todo se veía tan elegante, pero al parecer Annie le había cambiado algunas cosas que le hacían ver un toque mas hogareño, se dirigieron a la sala de té donde se sentaron para platicar a gusto mientras tomaban, Candy té y Annie agua por que el doctor le había prohibido el café y el té.

Por que no me habían dicho nada por correo

Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, por que casi es como tu sobrino... ya que los dos te consideramos como una hermana

Son muy amables... espero con ansia conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina, de todas maneras le enseñare a trepar por los árboles

Candy eso es peligroso

No te preocupes Annie, Candy sabe lo que hace- Archie había entrado a la habitación

Archie que gusto verte... veo que no pierdes el tiempo verdad

Je, je, je ya sabes... pero bueno si nos enseñaras, ¿verdad?

A los dos tu también cuidaras al bebe

Claro soy un padre responsable

Bueno si tu lo dices

Nota de la autora: algo corto si pero muy lindo, los siguientes se pondrán mejor así que estén pendientes, dejen sus comentarios por favor.


	3. una confucion

Nota de la autora: Bueno siempre me gusto mucho la serie de Candy y pensé que mi querido Terry merecía otro final aunque me gustaría más quedármelo yo pero bueno y mas por haberse tenido que quedar con esa Susana, si pudiera yo la... Tao-Kun: Cálmate no debes ser tan agresiva, cuando vimos ese capitulo por poco rompes la televisión. Laureo: Pero yo tenia razón por culpa de esa ellos dos tuvieron que sacrificarse, pero bueno no toda la culpa es suya si Candy no se hubiera hecho la mártir salvándola... Tao-Kun: Pero bueno mujer, que agresiva eres pero mejor a lo que estabas ¿no? Laureo: Oh! Lo siento me emociono bueno este se mi final inventado ya que al parecer nunca tendremos un final diferente...

Capitulo 3: Esperanzas rotas

En el mes que faltaba Candy trato de instruirlos lo mejor posible para que cuidaran a su hijo o hija, les enseño como bañarlo, cambiar el pañal y cosas así, Archie lo hacia muy bien pero Annie por poco ahogo a su muñeco cuando lo baño, así que desde ese momento decidieron que él seria el que bañaría al bebe. Mientras tanto nuestro joven actor se acercaba cada vez mas a la costa de Escocia estaba muy feliz por que podría hablar con su amada Candy y tal vez hasta regresar con ella.

Cuando Terry llego a Escocía el bebé de Annie ya había nacido (esto lo digo por que será muy importante en la trama, la verdad haré sufrir un poco a Terry, pero no se alarmen), Candy estaba feliz por eso lo cuidaba con mucho esmero como si fuese su hijo, la pareja estaba feliz de tenerla ahí por que además de que la apreciaban mucho, sabían que no había mejor persona para que cuidara a su hijo que la chica pecosa.

El castaño actor había llegado sin mayores contratiempos a su casa en Escocía pero al estar ahí pensó que no sabia donde podría buscar a su querida Candy así que mejor se fue a descansar un rato en su cuarto por que había sido un viaje muy largo y para pensar mas detenidamente donde podría comenzar a buscar, de camino a su cuarto lo alcanzo el niño que era casi como su hermano (lo siento no recuerdo como se llama el niño discúlpenme).

Hola Terry que sorpresa

Oh! Hola como te ha ido hermanito

Bien gracias sabes creo que he visto a la pecosa cerca de aquí.

En serio... sabes me gustaría pedirte un favor

Lo que sea Terry sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Bueno por favor averigua donde se aloja la pecosa y cuando lo sepas me avisas, de acuerdo

Claro es un hecho

El chico salió corriendo presuroso para cumplir la encomienda de Terry, mientras este se retiro a dormir... pero volvamos con el chico, corrió hasta la casa de los Andley que era una de las mas cercanas no tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar por que ella estaba fuera como siempre encima de un árbol parecía descansar por que estaba profundamente dormida así que no pudo ver que era observada, él corrió presuroso de regreso pero espero a que Terry despertara para comunicarle que ya la había encontrado.

Terry despertó por la tarde y el muchacho inmediatamente le comunico la noticia y este salió presuroso para poder ver a su Tarzan pecosa, estaba tan feliz por que la podría ver pero su ilusión se desvaneció cuando vio que la pecosa estaba con un bebe en los brazos parecía muy contenta con el niño en brazos estaba caminando a las orillas del lago se veía tan hermosa como siempre pero al verla con ese bebe las esperanzas del chico se vinieron abajo, después de todo no podía esperar que Candy iba a estar para siempre ahí cada que el quisiera era lógico que ella hubiera hecho su vida y mas cuando sabia que con él ya no había esperanzas, el castaño se sentó en el pasto para pensar sus planes estaban arruinados ahora como tener el valor de tratar de reconquistarla si ella ya había hecho su vida lejos de él, se quedo así un largo rato hasta que oscureció y debió regresar a su casa.

Al regresar tomo su armónica y se puso a tocar toda la noche, mientras lo hacia recordaba los tiempos en el colegio San Pablo, esos momento que había vivido con Candy en Escocía, sus esporádicos encuentros después y por ultimo esa despedida que le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, recordó como había llorado sobre el cabello de su pecosa por que el saber que no volvería verla y aun mas que eso que no podría formar un hogar como el había soñado con ella le rompía el corazón a tal punto que en ese mismo momento le hubiera gustado ser de verdad Romeo y envenenarse pero no tener que enfrentar la realidad de la separación, así siguió tocando y recordando toda la noche.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba muy feliz charlando con sus amigos aunque ya llevaban un tiempo de vivir en la misma casa siempre tenían tema de conversación podían hablar de cualquier tema menos de Terry, sus amigos prefreirán evitarle el dolor de que lo recordara pero aunque no lo mencionaran ella pensaba en el actor como no hacerlo estando en Escocía donde se habían dado su primer y único beso el cual ella guardaba como uno de sus recuerdos mas valiosos. Ella para nada sospechaba del mal entendido que había causado ese paseo con su sobrino por el lago, aunque en algún momento del paseo sintió que alguien la observaba pero cuando observo bien al paisaje no había nadie, si Candy supiera como sufría su querido Terry al pensar que lo había olvidado y que ahora era feliz con alguna otra persona.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron una carta tanto al hogar de Terry como al de Candy, se trataba de una invitación a un baile de disfraces y mascaras por el aniversario de una pareja de nobles que habitaban cerca del lugar, el baile tendría lugar ese mismo fin de semana para darle tiempo a los asistentes de conseguir sus disfraces.

**Nota de la autora: espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus rewius, se los agradezco infinitamente y ahora por ultimo me autopromocionare pidiéndoles que lean mi fic de Ranma llamado confesión de amor y me digan su opinión.**


	4. Comienza el baile

Nota de la autora: Bueno aquí una breve reseña, Terry cree que a perdido para siempre al amor de su vida al verla paseando con un bebe en brazos el cual piensa es de ella.

Capitulo 4: Comienza el baile

A la pecosa eso le pareció maravilloso ya que tenia muchas ganas de asistir a una fiesta y no es que no fuera feliz con sus amigos pero deseaba divertirse con otras personas, asistiría vestida de Julieta que aunque tenia recuerdos tristes también hubo momento felices que tuvieron que ver con Julieta. Terry por su parte iría para tratar de olvidar, claro no se emborracharía por que sabia muy bien que eso no le hacia olvidar pero tal vez estar con otras personas lograría borrar por unas horas su dolor, también sabia muy bien de que iría disfrazado... de Romeo ese personaje que le recordaba tantas cosas...

¿No te emociona Annie?

Por supuesto además te veras divina con el vestido de Julieta... seguro que todos los muchachos de la fiesta quedaran impactados.

Pero que cosas dices Annie-dijo muy apenada Candy.

Annie tiene razón Candy solo ahí una cosa ¿quién cuidara a Marie?

No te preocupes por eso Archie las empleadas se harán cargo son muy buenas cuidando niños.

Esta bien ahora solo nos preocuparemos por los disfraces, ¿qué tal si vamos a la ciudad para escoger los disfraces?

Me parece perfecto vamos Candy

Genial

Así fueron los tres a la ciudad para escoger sus disfraces para la fiesta, Candy estaba muy emocionada hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz y contenta, entraron a muchas tiendas antes de decidirse por algo Annie y Archie escogieron de emperador y emperatriz romanos, la chica pecosa por supuesto escogió el disfraz de Julieta era verde con algo de encaje de le veía muy bien puesto ya que combinaba con sus ojos.

Que opinas Annie crees que me siente bien.

Por supuesto además combina con tus ojos, creo que causaran sensación en la fiesta Candy

Gracias- dijo algo sonrojada la chica

Bueno chicas debemos irnos esta haciéndose tarde.

Los tres regresaron exhaustos a casa llenos de bolsas por que les fue inevitable comprar otras cosas aparte de sus disfraces, Candy compro otros vestidos, Annie también unos vestidos y ropa para Marie y Archie algunos pantalones, camisas, Etc. Por otra parte Terry no tuvo que comprar un disfraz por alguna razón habia empacado su traje de Romeo en sus cosas así que usaría ese (la verdad me encanta como se ve Terry con su traje de Romeo, tan guapo y varonil... Tao-Kun: A mi me encanta como se ve Candy con lo que sea... Laureo: Oye creí que tu siempre eras muy serio. Tao- Kun: Si pero cuando hablamos se Candy la verdad pierdo un poco la compostura. Laureo: Bueno olvídalo sigamos con la historia).

Todo lo que resto de la semana estuvieron muy emocionados por la fiesta y esa fue la razón por la que se les paso tan rápido el tiempo cuando menos lo notaron la fiesta ya era al día siguiente.

Que emoción Candy no puedo creer que ya se mañana la fiesta.

Si es cierto Annie estoy algo nerviosa pero se que nos divertiremos mucho.

Si eso creo yo también

Bueno chicas espero están listas para bailar toda la noche, por que yo hace mucho que quería salir a bailar un rato- dijo muy sonriente Archie.

Bueno pero solo bailaras conmigo o con Candy, por que ya te conozco no dejas de ser un conquistador-dijo algo divertida su esposa.

Yo... por dios me ofendes pero te doy mi palabra que solo bailare con ustedes dos si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Pues la verdad si me tranquilizara un poco.

Vamos chicos se que solo es broma pero será mejor vayamos a cenar, conversemos un rato y nos retiremos a dormir por que mañana será un gran día y estaremos muy atareados para que podamos irnos tranquilos.

Así lo hicieron cenaron placidamente, después tomaron té mientras platicaban y después se retiraron a dormir. Una vez en su cuarto la pecosa se puso a pensar en Terry y en como le gustaria que por algún milagro el apareciera en la fiesta para poder bailar con él aunque fuera un momento, pero sabia que eso no pasaría que seguro el estaba en EU. junto con Susana muy felices tal vez con hijos (que mala soy verdad pero bueno es que esta historia da para eso todos siempre están sufriendo si no se muere alguien ahí un mal entendido que hace que alguien se enfade con otro, bueno pero sigamos). Por otra parte el chico estaba cenando solo como casi siempre se sentía muy triste e infeliz pero un pensamiento algo descabellado paso por su mente Y si Candy fuese al baile, yo se que este aquí pero la habrán invitado, si asiste aunque sea le pediré una pieza de baile para poder tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos, no importa si su marido va no se podrá negar a una pieza de baile, si eso es perfecto al menos el viaje no abra sido en vano , eso haría aunque sea podría volver a sentir cerca el cuerpo de su pecosa, ese que tanto extrañaba abrazar y hasta rescatar a veces.

La esperada noche llego en la casa de Candy habían pasado el día entero preparándose para la fiesta las chicas con sus peinados, Archie preparando todo lo referente al transporte y quien cuidaría a Marie. Annie iría con un hermoso tocado y una corona de olivo, Candy por su parte usaría una peluca de color negro peinado en forma de trenza con una redecilla dorada. Afuera de la casa ya las esperaba el chico en un hermoso carruaje que los llevaría hasta el lugar de la fiesta.

Por su parte Terry ya se habia vestido con el disfraz de Romeo e iría en su caballo para mayor comodidad, (así se veía tan guapo como siempre).

Al llegar a la casa donde se realizaría la fiesta quedaron asombrados por que habia sido bellamente adornada para la ocasión con un juego espectacular de luces una vez dentro las sorpresas continuaban ya que habia arreglos hermosos de rosas las cuales por supuesto le recordaron a Candy los tiempos con Anthony pero ahora ya no los recordaba con tristeza si no lo contrario como vivencias valiosas de su vida. Se dirigieron a la mesa que les habían asignado, la música comenzó a sonar decidieron que primero salieran a bailar Annie y Archie y después Candy con el chico, la pecosa los veía bailar, mientras lo hacia recordaba la ves que bailo con Anthony ( bueno lo recordó por que pusieron la canción que bailo con el que por cierto se dieron cuenta que es la única canción de baile que ponen en toda la serie que no abran tenido otras... pero en fin), cuando bailo con Terry tanto en el festival de mayo como en Escosía por estar tan adentrada en sus pensamientos no noto que un joven se acercaba a ella ( vamos ya saben quien es me parecía que si no la fiesta seria muy aburrida).

¿Quieres bailar conmigo Candy?

Neal, ¿que haces aquí?

¿Bueno quieres bailar o no?

Esta bien

La chica pronto se arrepintió de haber aceptado pero no veía a Archie para que la rescatara, el burgués todavía tenia esperanzas de que Candy le hiciera caso así que bueno esa fue una ocasión ideal para él al verla sola pero para la chica aquello era peor que una tortura, por suerte llego otro joven para salvarla de tal suplicio no podía ver su rostro pero le parecía muy familiar cuando intento sabe su nombre el solo negó con la cabeza pero no hablo para nada eso a Candy le pareció algo extraño pero no trato de hacer mas preguntas por alguna razón ese joven le inspiraba confianza ( no se alteren no voy a hacer que se enamore de alguien mas) y tal vez algo mas..

Baila muy bien señorita.

Continuara….

Nota : Bueno espero les haya gustado y les digo de ante mano que si no me presionan para subir el siguiente capitulo me tardare un buen tiempo así que si les gusto presionen si no, no habrá mas Candy dentro de un buen rato.


	5. ideando un plan

Capitulo 5: ideando un plan

Baila muy bien señorita.

El joven actor estaba tratando de fingir un poco su voz para que no lo reconociera y no se fuese de su lado pero al verla con ese tipo espero que no fuese el hombre con el que se haya casado, por dentro no podía evitar hasta que le diera un poco de risa por estar mintiéndole a Candy sobre su identidad pero sabia que si descubría que era el se alejaría. Ella por su parte sabia que conocía al joven pero de que sitio no podía recordarlo.

Perdone que insista pero ¿podría decirme su nombre?

Lo siento tarzan pecosa pero mi identidad es secreta- no pudo resistirlo mas tiempo ella debía saberlo.

¡Terry! ¿Pero que haces aquí?

Pues tratando de recuperarte pero creo que tarde es demasiado...

¿Por que dices eso?

¿Como que porque, te casaste hasta tienes un hijo

¿Me case y tengo un hijo?... a tu me viste con mi la hija de Annie

No es tu hija... que bien ahora puedo seguir con mis planes de recuperarte.

Aunque no me haya casado no puedes tratar de nada conmigo por que... bueno sabes perfectamente la razón- el semblante de la chica se ensombreció.

Esa es precisamente la razón por la que estoy aquí por que ahora puedo desligarme de esas ataduras han pasado cosas y pues...

¡no hables mas, no deseo saber que es lo que pasado!

Pero no es lo que tu te imaginas me refiero a que han pasado cosas que podrían hacer que estemos juntos...

Lo siento Terry debo irme nos veremos.

La chica salió corriendo del lado del joven que se quedo parado en medio de la pista de baile consternado por la reacción de Candy, después de un rato vio a Annie y Archie y les explico todo, estos primero les pareció algo divertido cuando les contó sobre el malentendido pero después cuando les contó sobre la posibilidad de poder estar con Candy otra por ciertas situaciones adoptaron una postura mas seria y le dijeron que ellos con gusto le ayudarían para que cumpliera con su "misión" así los tres pactaron una alianza por así decirlo de lo cual la pecosa no debía saber nada en lo absoluto.

La fiesta acabo muy tarde pero Candy se había marchado muy temprano poniendo como excusa que le preocupaba la pequeña Marie y regresaría a cuidarla al menos eso les dijo a sus amigos antes de irse aunque después descubrieron la verdadera razón por la que salió literalmente huyendo del lugar. Cuando regresaron la chica estaba en el cuarto de la pequeña la bebe estaba dormida en su cuna pero Candy estaba sentada junto a la ventana hablando en voz alta y al parecer no noto la presencia de sus amigos así que siguió hablando.

Terry... por que tenías que aparecer de nuevo cuando mas dispuesta estaba a olvidarte... Ahhhhh... a quien quiero engañar nunca he tenido la fortaleza para ello tendría que borrar todos estos años de mi vida para así poder olvidarme te tu existencia pero se que eso es imposible... creo que el único remedio es que regrese a Chicago de esa manera no te veré de nuevo al menos así no sufriré por tu presencia y saber que no puedo estar cerca de ti... a veces pienso que fue mi debilidad y bondad lo que hicieron que no pudiésemos estar junto después de todo yo le prometí a Susana que note llevaría de su lado...

Unas lagrimas salieron se asomaron por sus mejillas ( bueno para que no se entristezcan tanto aquí estoy, bueno aquí me voy a ensañar con Candy pero no mucho aunque claro que ella tuvo la culpa por tener ese corazón de pollo yo me hubiera llevado al guapísimo de Terry conmigo aunque la otra se hubiera suicidado... por otra parte se preguntaran por que Tao no a hablado es por que lo amarre para que me dejara hablar de la pecosa en paz por que se ofende muy fácil si uno habla mal de ella)

A veces me detesto por ser tan buena y ayudar siempre a los demás al punto de sacrificarte a ti Terry por que Susana estuviera bien... pero no ahí nada que pueda hacer así soy y siempre seré así... tendré que aceptar ese gran defecto mío.

Los chicos iban a decirle algo pero no se atrevieron además no sabían que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor así que ni siquiera trataron de que supiera que estaban escuchándola pasaron de largo a su alcoba para pensar como podían reunirla con Terry ya que este estaba decidido a recuperarla.

Una vez un su habitación se pusieron a planear la mejor manera de que se encontraran sin que pareciera que lo habían planeado.

Que te parece si hacemos un día de campo.

Es buena idea pero tendríamos que inventar algo para irnos y dejarla sola sabes que es muy perceptiva.

Tal vez si no nos vamos los dos al mismo tiempo... por ejemplo yo te voy primero diciendo que tengo que darle de comer a Marie y luego tu... pues inventas alguna excusa.

Esta bien es una buena idea y mientras mas pronto lo hagamos mejor no me agrada verla tan triste- dijo el chico.

Tienes razón debemos tratar de arreglar un poco el encuentro después de todo ella siempre trata de ayudarnos cuando le es posible.

Esta bien mañana mismo lo haremos... solo debo enviar una nota a Terry para que sepa este preparado.

De acuerdo pero que Candy no lo note... creo que le avisare de una vez al menos así por ahora pensara en otra cosa.

Si me parece bien.

El joven salió de la habitación para escribir la nota una vez hecho esto se lo entrego a uno de los sirvientes para que se la diera de inmediato a Terry, el joven que salió con el encargo salió con el mayor sigilo para que nadie notara que salía. Cuando llego a la casa de Terry este se encontraba afuera mirando las estrellas (sus ojos también parecían estrellas si no me creen vean la serie sus ojos tienen estrellas dentro...Ahhhhh. – Tao se desamarro y va furioso a donde se encuentra Laureo con intenciones no muy buenas- Tao cálmate es que no me ibas a dejar escribir lo que acabo de redactar... discúlpame no lo volveré a hacer. Tao-Kun: No se por que te perdono siempre es que pones esa cara de oveja a medio morir con la cual no puedo resistirme a lo que me pidas, bueno pero ya no seas tal mala con Candy . Laureo: Es una promesa ), el chico al recibir la nota se puso muy contento era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar ahora si Candy debía escucharlo a como diera lugar así tuviera que subirla de nuevo a un caballo a la fuerza mañana no se escaparía, entro de inmediato a su casa para escoger la ropa que usaría al día siguiente ya que con un atuendo adecuado seguro no se resistiría (con lo que traiga puesto se ve guapísimo yo no me resistiría). 


	6. al fin juntos

El plan seguía su marcha y Candy no sospechaba nada así que los tres salieron por la mañana al dichoso día de campo, después de un rato de conversación y comida Annie se retiro con la excusa antes explicada a su amiga le pareció de lo mas normal así que no puso ningún pero, Archie por su parte espero a que pasara media hora de la partida de su esposa y también dijo que tenia que irse ya que tenia algunos asuntos pendientes pero que esperara ahí ya que Annie seguro regresaría con ella, así la pecosa se quedo sola pero no por mucho tiempo por que Terry llevaba un rato observando al grupo de amigos así que solo estaba esperando que Candy de quedara sola para entrar en acción, se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella y de pronto grito.

Ahhhhh!- grito muy asustada la chica.

Que tarzan pecosa tan asustadiza, yo pensaba que eras casi invencible- rió muy divertido Terry.

Terrius que manera de aparecer tan grosera, me harías el favor de marcharte- se oía muy molesta.

Vamos Candy no me alejes mas de ti, debo decirte algo muy importante.

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía así que si me disculpas- se levanto con todas las intenciones de marcharse pero el chico la tomo por un brazo y no la soltó- suéltame Terry.

Bueno al menos otra vez me dices Terry, pero no te soltare me escucharas quieras o no- jalo a la chica y esta volvió a sentarse- debes saber que me separare de Susana ya que ahora ya no existe la razón por la cual seguía a su lado.

¿qué dices eso es imposible?

No lo es, ahora puede caminar de nuevo y la verdad cada día a su lado es como un infierno, todos los días me reprocha el que por mi culpa esta así... ya no lo soporto y además...- el chico se acerco a Candy deseaba tanto sentir sus labios.

No lo hagas Terry, lamento que lo estés pasando mal pero esa fue nuestra decisión y debemos aprender a vivir con eso, lo siento debo irme.

Sin más salió corriendo, el chico ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y menos de tratar de darle alcance. Por su parte la chica corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas hasta la casa de Annie donde esta estaba junto con el bebe, al verla su amiga supo que el parecer el plan no habia salido como ellos lo habían planeado.

¿Qué paso Candy?- dijo muy preocupada la chica.

Nada es solo que vi a Terry, la verdad me dio tanto gusto verlo y aun mas gusto lo que me dijo pero no puedo hacerle eso a Susana yo se lo prometí... además…

Vamos Candy no puedes cumplir todas tus promesas, además Susana no es una buena persona si obliga a Terry a permanecer a su lado solo por su accidente, debes comprender eso Candy, no es justo no para ti ni para él.

Tienes razón... pero... bueno olvídalo estaré en mi habitación.

Así transcurrió toda la tarde la chica no bajo a comer sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse pero también pensaron que lo mejor era dejarla sola un rato para que se calmara y pensara mejor su situación. Estaba por caer la noche cuando la pecosa comenzó a escuchar una canción tocada en la armónica inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba pero no sabia si debía salir después de todo lo de ellos había terminado no debía darle motivos para que siguiera buscándola.

Vamos Tarzan pecosa se que oyes por favor sal necesitamos hablar.

NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO.

Candy por favor sal a hablar con Terry- Annie había entrado a la habitación.

No quiero Annie.

Esta bien, nos obligas a tomar medidas drásticas.

Archie también entro y los dos amarraron a la rubia a una silla, después le dijeron a Terry que podía pasar pero que los disculpara por el estado en el que habían dejado a Candy pero no había otra manera de que él pudiera acercarse a ella. Al entrar el chico se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar reírse al ver a la pecosa furica tratando de deshacerse de sus ataduras.

Te vez graciosa Tarzan pecosa- dijo aun riendo.

SUELTAME TERRY, NO DESEO HABLAR CONTIGO.

Pero si yo no te amarre además se que eres algo peligrosa mejor te dejo amarrada mientras hablo- acerco otra silla al lugar donde estaba Candy- Bueno te diré que quiero que vuelvas conmigo por que desde que te perdí comprendí que sin ti mi vida carece de sentido y además la razón que me mantenía atado a Susana ya no existe…

Que quieres decir con eso, ahora puede caminar…

Efectivamente le pusieron una prótesis y ahora puede caminar normalmente como cualquiera, por eso puedo dejarla y tratar de que vuelvas a mi lado…

Pero yo le prometí a Susana que no te arrebataría de su lado y tengo que cumplirlo.

No lo entiendes, tu no harás nada yo me iré de su lado tu no me llevaras contigo si no al contrario.

¿Cómo que al contrario?

Yo soy el que te va a llevar-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

¿y si no quiero ir contigo?

Iras conmigo por las buenas o… por las malas pero aun así te iras conmigo.

NO VOY A IR CONTIGO A NINGUNA PARTE, ME OISTE

Creo que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Desde que la había vuelto a ver tenia deseos de hacer aquello, se levanto de su silla y comenzó a acercarse a la pecosa esta comprendió cuales eran sus intenciones así que siguió tratando con fuerza de desatarse por que si él la besaba no podría decirle que no a nada de lo que él le pidiera, pero por mas esfuerzos que hizo sus ataduras no cedieron y los labios de Terry se unieron a los suyos, hacia tanto que no los sentía sin embargo le parecía que conocía ese sabor a la perfección era como una mezcla del mejor licor que hubiese probado en su vida y menta, después de unos segundos se abandono a ese beso ya no siguió luchando para desatarse solo se limito a sentir los labios de su amado Terry contra los suyos, este la desato para poder abrazarla y de esa manera disfrutar de una manera mas completa aquel beso, ella aun pensaba que quería separarse de él por que pensaba que la despedida seria mas dolorosa pero las palabras no salían, simplemente parecía ser que su cuerpo no la obedecía de ninguna manera parecía que ella no tuviera la capacidad de moverse a placer, ahora sus brazos abrazaban a Terry por el cuello, solo se separaron al necesitar mas aire.

Pecosa ahora si no me golpeaste por el beso, que alivio- sonrió divertido.

Aun pienso que esto no esta bien Terry, yo hice una promesa y…

No te preocupes ya no pienses en esas cosas, ahora solo debe importarte el que por fin podemos estar juntos- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre la boca de la chica para detener sus dudas.

Esta bien Terry.

Las semanas siguientes fueron lo más cercano a haber regresado a sus días del colegio se sentían libres de todos sus problemas y solo existían ellos dos por fin libres para demostrarse su inmenso amor, pero bien saben que para esta pareja no es tan fácil conseguir la felicidad (Tao-Kun: me dijiste que ya no la ibas a hacer sufrir. Laureo: discúlpame pero es que si no, no parecería de verdad como de esta historia, la verdad ella siempre sufre pero no te preocupes no terminara triste ni nada de eso), para darle una sorpresa a su amado Terry, Susana se había embarcado para llegar a Escocia y reunirse con él (güera desgarbanzada como la odio debería haberse matado… este ahí lo siento) pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría al llegar, ya que también tenia a alguien para que vigilara a Terry en Escocia en cuanto llego se reunió con ese informante y ahí fue donde se entero de todos los sucesos que se habían dado durante lejanía, por supuesto esta completamente furiosa se encamino a la villa de los Granchester, una vez ahí comenzó a buscar por toda la casa al chico, logro encontrarlo en el estudio, este se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón leyendo un libro cuando escucho la puerta alzo la vista pues pensaba que se trataba de Candy o de su hermanito.

¡Ah! Eres tu…-dijo mientras volvía a bajar la mirada al libro

¡Esa es toda la bienvenida que me das después de tanto tiempo de no vernos!, creo que me debes una explicación Terrius.

¿Explicación?, ¿sobre que?-respondió con sonrisa burlona el chico.

Bien sabes de que hablo, has estado estas semanas al lado de esa…-dijo colérica la rubia.

No tienes derecho de llamarle así y si a eso te refieres con una explicación pues no te debo nada por que bien sabes que la amo y que solo estoy contigo por que ella así lo quiso pero ya no lo soporto así que yo mismo he venido hasta aquí para que me aceptara de nuevo a su lado y para mi fortuna lo ha hecho y...-fue callado por una bofetada de Susana

¡¿Cómo te atreves a contarme todo eso?!

Para que no te hagas mas ilusiones y me dejes por fin en paz

Tu eres mío Terry y no voy a permitir que tan fácilmente te vayas con ella

¿en serio? Y dime, ¿Cómo lo piensas evitar?, si tu y yo no somos esposos así que soy libre de ir a donde me plazca y dejarte si eso quiero y lo haré.

DESTRUIRE A TU AMADA CANDY, ME OISTE

No te atrevas si quiera a verla, te lo advierto no conoces los peligroso que puedo llegar a ser como enemigo-sus ojos no reflejaban odio y al verse en ellos la chica sintió un horror indescriptible pues nunca había visto en el chico esa expresión mortal.

Esto no se quedara así me oíste.

Por tu bien espero que mejor no te atrevas a hacer nada.

La rubia salio rápidamente del cuarto, pero aunque había dicho que haría algo no se atrevió, por que comprendió que Terry en verdad podía cumplir su amenaza y al menos no se volvieron a encontrar con ella que fue una gran ganancia.

Por otra parte, unas semanas después Terry le pidió a Candy que aceptara ser su prometida.

Cuando vuelva a conseguir el papel de Romeo te pediré que seas mi Julieta- le dijo con un tono muy seductor.

Entonces esperare sentada, Terry Granchester-respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

No este tan segura Tarzan pecosa.

Y efectivamente, más bien se lo había dicho para que pensara que para eso faltaba mucho aun pero la verdad era que ya había conseguido ese papel y que en unos meses se estrenaría. Invito a todos sus amigos al gran estreno, la verdad era que tenia preparada una sorpresa para Candy antes de que iniciara la obra. Salio al escenario antes de la obra y pidió un poco de silencio por que tenia que hacer una pregunta muy importante.

Amable publico, este humilde Romeo ha encontrado a una Julieta en la vida real y quiere pedirle delante de todos ustedes que se case con él y mientras no obtenga una respuesta no permitirá que la obra empiece así que todo depende de ti, Candy.

Una luz ilumino directamente el asiento donde se encontraba Candy que estaba completamente roja, se levanto torpemente de la butaca.

Romeo, como no deseo que tanta gente quiera se moleste conmigo acepto gustosa casarme contigo.

Solo por eso ha aceptado bella dama, eso me parte el corazón y creo que no podré seguir con la obra.

Me ofende que piense que solo lo hago por eso la razón principal es por que vos se ha robado mi corazón.

Si esa es la razón puedo estar tranquilo y seguiré adelante con la obra pero debo advertirle que nunca le será devuelto su corazón.

No me preocupa eso se que estará a buen resguardo en sus manos.

La obra comenzó y fue una de las mejores actuaciones de Terry ya que por fin estaba al lado de persona que mas amaba y nada los separaría.


End file.
